cenobitefandomcom-20200213-history
Gehenna
Gehenna was a Cenobite in Hell's Army who joined sometime during the Medieval era. After surviving centuries in Hell, Gehenna defied his orders and joined a group of other rogue Cenobites in Alastor's Gash with the intent of destroying the Nightbreed once and for all. In the end, the rogues failed, and Gehenna was one of the few members of Alastor's Gash that was not killed upon their attempt to escape persecution - though what ultimately became of him is unknown. History in life, Gehenna served a priest of Moloch sometime during the Medieval Era, tossing child sacrifices into a burning pit day after day to appease the deity. Although it was forbidden, Gehenna secretly used sleeping herbs on the children before tossing them into the pit in order to spare them the pain. One day however, he was shocked to see his own son led before him as the next sacrifice. The other worshipers didn't care about Gehenna's protests however, and they tossed his son into the pit before Gehenna could give him the sleeping herbs, subjecting him to the full agony of the flames. Gehenna then saw a diamond-like shape in the pit made of the bones of the children he'd thrown in over the years. Calling to him, he leaped into the pit to the diamond and burned away to the bone, subsequently being remade by Leviathan into a Cenobite, and gradually becoming content to allow the ungodly pain of his new existence help him forget the true suffering of never seeing his son again. Xipe Totec Gehenna, being a cenobite, could not remember his past and so when he volunteered to save Pinhead after he fell into his past incarnation, Xipe Totec's, life, Gehenna had his past revealed to him. Jihad Sometime later, Gehenna was swayed to join Alastor's Gash and follow Alastor, against Leviathan's orders, to destroy the Nightbreed once and for all. Leviathan ordered Pinhead and Chatterer to take down the rogue cenobites, and when the two confronted the group, Gehenna went with every other cenobite in the Gash, save for Alastor and Chalkis, to seek safety somewhere else. Although two of the cenobites, Charun and Aeshma, were killed in the process. The fate of the cenobites who were alive at the end of the Jihad storyline is unknown but it is likely they were all executed. Description Appearance Gehenna's skin was burned off from the waist up, until he was nothing but bone. In Hell, Gehenna had spikes inserted into his skull and he was bound to a large wooden column with barbed wire. After entering Hell Gehenna gained the unique ability to generate and control fire. Gehenna was an old friend of Pinhead's and it would have been hard on Pinhead knowing that he may have to execute his friend for treason. Powers & Abilities Gehenna, like all Cenobites, possesses great strength, a heightened resistance to damage, proficiency in the dark arts, and is virtually immortal. He can emit scalding flames from his hands and can also use his bony fingers as claws. Despite his abilities, Gehenna is not fireproof, and can still be harmed by fire for the sake of pain and torment. Trivia Gehenna is generally defined as a state of torment and suffering. In the New Testament of Judaism it is the destination for the wicked - the name of Hell. Appearances *''Clive Barker's The Book of the Damned II'' *''Clive Barker's The Book of the Damned III'' *''Pinhead'' #1 "The Devil You Know" *''Pinhead'' #2, "The Devil You Don't Know" *''Pinhead'' #3, "Speak of the Devil" *''Pinhead'' #4, "The Devil Bides His Day" *''Pinhead'' #5, "The Devil In Disguise" *''Hellraiser Nightbreed: Jihad'' #1, "As Above..." *''Hellraiser Nightbreed: Jihad'' #2 "..So Below" Gallery Jihad.jpg|Gehenna with Alastor's Gash. Alastor's Gash.jpg|Gehenna with Alastor's Gash fighting the Nightbreed. File:Gehenna Cenobite.jpg|Gehenna fighting the Nightbreed. Navigation Category:Cenobites Category:Hellraiser Category:Males Category:Rogue Cenobites